


Spidey Powers Resistant

by insertfandomjoke



Series: Trans Peter Comes Out [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, bruce sucks less at lying but also hes still terrible, no actual drug use its just tony thinks peters on drugs bc he sucks at lying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomjoke/pseuds/insertfandomjoke
Summary: All Peter wanted was to work with Dr Banner to create testosterone that would actually work with his spidey powers so he could continue living his life as a passing trans guy.Tony Stark, apparently, didn't get the memo.(Or Peter tries to sneak through the tower but Tony follows him and wants to know what's going on.)





	Spidey Powers Resistant

**Author's Note:**

> ...to Tony Stark.

Peter was pretty lucky for a trans guy.

For one thing, he’s been on hormone blockers since he was 12, meaning he never developed breasts nor any other features that would be sure to trigger his already hellish dysphoria. His Aunt May accepted him and she was constantly reading up on how to make Peter as comfortable as possible.

His best friend, Ned, barely reacted when he came out. All Ned wanted to know was his pronouns and what name Peter wanted to go by, before the two launched into another Star Wars movie night.

MJ – well, Peter hadn’t explicitly told her, per se, but whenever somebody used “trans” in a sentence he had nudged Ned enough times that he was almost certain she already knew.

So, all in all, things were going great for Peter Parker.

Except for the spider bite.

* * *

 

Peter rocked back and forth on his heels as he watched the numbers on the inside of the elevator light up as he rose. He fiddled with the strings of his hoodie, running over the plan in his mind. He’d drop off his backpack, go down to the labs to meet Bruce Banner and return with T before Tony even knew he was in the tower.

“Welcome, Peter Parker,” FRIDAY greeted him when the doors dinged open and Peter stepped into the penthouse.

He dropped his backpack behind a pot plant and was about to sneak back into the elevator when Tony entered the room.

“Where do you think you’re going, kid?” he asked, amused at how Peter froze.

“Uh, where I’m – where I’m going?” Peter stammered. “Well, you see, I’m, uh, headed to – to the labs! The labs. Yeah.” When Tony only raised an eyebrow, Peter stepped backwards into the awaiting elevator. “Well, see you Mr. Stark!” he called out, jabbing his finger at the _close doors_ button.

“I don’t think so.” Tony crossed the room and got in with Peter, shaking his head when he saw what Peter was trying to do. “I think you meant to press the one next to it,” he informed.

Peter let out a quiet curse when he saw that he had been holding the _open doors_ button by mistake. “Nope! I was just – just holding the lift for you! Because I’m excited to go with you to the labs. The labs that we normally go to. Not different ones.”

Tony frowned. “Okay, kid, look. I know I’ve had some pretty crazy years but you shouldn’t try drugs without supervision – actually, _you_ shouldn’t be taking drugs at all! I thought schools were legally required to show you that Captain America drug PSA?”

“What?!” Peter spluttered. “I’m not doing drugs!” He was offended that Mr. Stark would even _think_ such a thing. “And yeah, they show us that drug PSA every year with a bunch of others.”

“More questions on that later. Now, however, if you’re not high, then why the hell are you acting so weird?”

Peter didn’t answer, gnawing on his lip and eyes flicking up to check what level they were on. This was supposed to be easy. He and Ned had worked tirelessly on the plan – Tony was supposed to be at a meeting right now!

 _Though,_ Peter thought, _this one’s on me for thinking he’d actually be there._

“Actually, Mr. Stark, I think I’d rather not go to the labs today. I’m a little tired from patrol last night – you know how it is, looking out for the little guy and all that,” Peter rambled as the doors in front of them parted. “Let’s just head back up right now!”

“First of all, we need to work on your lying skills. Secondly, why did you take us to Bruce’s lab?” Tony asked, exiting. Peter trudged out after him. “I better still be your favourite Avenger.”

Peter ignored that last part. “Technically, the elevator took us, when you really get down to it. Also, who says this is Dr Banner’s lab? Maybe it’s just a random one! Yeah, actually, I remember now, I pressed the wrong button! Oh no, we should probably head back into the –“

“I didn’t know you were bringing Tony, Peter!” Bruce exclaimed, coming out of the lab to greet the two.

“Oh, so this was a planned thing?” Tony asked incredulously, looking between Bruce and Peter, who was currently slicing a hand across his neck in the universal _stop talking because he doesn’t know_ gesture.

Okay, now Tony was starting to get really suspicious.

“I wouldn’t say planned!” Peter squeaked, the same time as Bruce nodded his head.

Peter felt like bashing his own head against the wall.

“I mean, no, it wasn’t,” Bruce amended, but Peter was already in the middle of explaining that “it was kind of planned, now that I think about it”.

“Alright, somebody better tell me what’s going on right now or I swear to god, I’ll lose it,” Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“He’s helping with my homework!” and “We’re doing a science experiment!” were blurted simultaneously.

“You know what?” Bruce said, nervously looking between the two. “I’ll be in the lab!” With that, the man turned and re-entered the room he had just left, leaving Peter outside with a very confused Tony Stark.

Peter gulped when Tony’s attention was turned to him. All he wanted was to develop testosterone that wouldn’t dissolve into his bloodstream the second it was injected so he could continue to pass as a guy and he’d never have to come out to another person for as long as he lived. Was that so hard?

Okay, so the last bit was slightly unreasonable, but still. The universe must really hate him, because Peter couldn’t think of a single good excuse.

“Well, uh, Dr Banner was helping me with – with my homework! Because it’s on gamma radiation, and I figured he’d be the best person to go to. It’s also a science experiment, as he said, because we have to test the radiation… of… the gamma.” Peter saw that Mr. Stark wasn’t buying a word of what he said.

“Why would your school give homework on gamma radiation to a 12 year old?”

“I’m 17,” Peter muttered, but Tony waved him off.

“Seriously, Pete, what’s going on?”

The concerned way he said this made it clear that he wasn’t about to accept another bullshit excuse.

Peter took a deep breath in. If there was a way out of this, his panicked brain wasn’t thinking of it, so aside from fleeing, there was only one option left.

He sighed, sliding down against a wall until he was sitting on the floor. Soon after, Tony joined him, but Peter didn’t dare make eye contact.

“So, trans people, right?” Peter croaked out, drumming his fingers frantically on his knee. “They’re a different gender than the one they were assigned at birth. That’s, uh – that’s me. Even though biology isn’t his field, Dr Banner agreed to help me try and create T – uh, that’s testosterone – that would work with my superfast healing and all that.”

“I’ll admit, I’m still confused,” Tony said, and Peter’s breath caught in his throat. His head snapped up to look at him with fearful eyes and, realising his mistake, Tony rushed to explain. “I didn’t say I wasn’t okay with it! I just mean, are you a guy? Or do you want to be a girl?”

Peter cringed. “Okay, I know you’re new at this but I have to say that was poor phrasing, Mr. Stark. I’ll – I’ll tell you why later. Also, yeah. I’m a guy. I was… assigned female at birth.”

“Sorry. And, just checking, it’s still Peter and everything, right?”

This was probably the only time Peter had and will ever see _Iron Man_ seek approval from _him_. “Yeah! Yeah. My name’s still Peter.” He risked a glance at Tony. “Thanks for being so, uh, cool about this, Mr. Stark.”

“Of course.” Then, Tony smirked. “FRIDAY, save the footage of Peter calling me cool to the blackmail folder.”

“I didn’t say you _were_ cool, I said you were _being_ cool!” Peter argued. “And why do you have a blackmail folder?!”

“I need something to keep you in check when you become a rebellious teenager.”

“I’m already a teenager!”

“Barely. Speaking of blackmail, remind me to get you to send me those PSAs later. Anyway, back to the serious stuff. If you need anything or if I say something insensitive, tell me. I don’t want you to feel like you can’t speak up or whatever, because I hated my dad for that reason – not only that reason, but that’s irrelevant.” Tony pat his shoulder, letting that sink in before he stood up and called, “Okay, Banner, you don’t have to hide now!”

Bruce came out of his lab, rubbing his neck and sending an apologetic look to Peter. “I take it that it went well?”

Peter nodded.

“Of course it did!” Tony scoffed. “That’s beside the point. I’ve got a bone to pick with you, Banner. You’ve been stealing my intern!” Peter watched in bewilderment as Tony walked into Bruce’s lab.

Tony, noticing that Peter wasn’t following him, turned around and waved an impatient hand.

“Hurry up, Underoos. We’ve got some spidey-powers-resistant testosterone to make.”

**Author's Note:**

> Afterwards -
> 
> Tony: okay but like i am still ur fave avenger right
> 
> Tony: right?????
> 
> hey also i might add more to this, so if anyone's interested just leave a comment ;))


End file.
